Two Teams, Both Alike in Dignity
by Blue Da-Ba-Dee
Summary: A Teen Titans version of Romeo and Juliet! BBxTerra. Terra's a Brotherhood of Evil member being matchmade with Red X. Beast Boy is a lonely Teen Titan. Naturally, when they meet, everything changes for them and their teams. Rated for death.
1. In Fair Jump City

This idea's been driving me nuts for a while. It's a Teen Titans version of Romeo and Juliet! Sit back and enjoy it!

If you need a disclaimer, I don't own Teen Titans, the story of Romeo and Juliet, or the prologue you're about to read, which I've changed a bit to fit Teen Titans.

-----

Two teams, both alike in dignity,

In fair Jump City, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From the fatal ranks of these two foes,

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their leaders' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their leaders' rage,

Which, but their teammates' end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, Miss Lion's toil will strive to mend.

-----

Two youths sat on the corner of an apartment rooftop in Jump City, examining the city streets below and greatly enjoying themselves. One was a teenage girl with pink hair and dark clothing. She reached into a bag of potato chips and pulled out one as she said, "So, up for another practice fight?"

"Aww, Jinx!" groaned the short boy with goggles, "We've been randomly practice fighting with each other all week! Can't we just sit up here, look at things, and eat?"

Jinx stood up and looked down at him. "The Brain said that this week in particular, we need to train ourselves in fighting. Trust me, Gizmo, you'll need plenty of practice if you want to hold your own against a Titan who catches you stealing. Someone like Robin could beat you like _that_."

She snapped her fingers and a pink wave of energy flew from them to the concrete under Gizmo, causing it to crumble. He jumped out of the way in time to not fall through the hole it left into the currently occupied apartment. Gizmo glared at her for a moment before muttering, "Stupid snot-faced Teen Titans! The Brotherhood of Evil would own this city if it weren't for those cludgeheads!"

"No kidding. Hey, did you get the hint?"

"What hint?"

Jinx snapped her fingers a second time and Gizmo had to leap away from another hole. "That one."

"What? You wanna fight?" Gizmo stared at her annoyed. "Can't we finish our snack first?"

His teammate picked up the bag of chips and flung them off the roof. "I wouldn't fight on a full stomach. It gives you cramps."

"Ugh, fine, fine!"

They ran to opposite sides of the rooftop. Jinx put her hands behind her back so Gizmo couldn't see her cast a spell. She was going to shoot for the ground in front of him. The younger Brotherhood member pressed a button on a metal panel on the front of his greenish-black outfit. Four long mechanical spider legs sprouted from a pack on his back, lifting him high off the ground.

Jinx smiled. "Ready... Set..."

"Hey, look! Free food!"

The two thieves broke out of their fighting stances and crawled to the edge of the roof. They carefully peered down at two figures on the sidewalk. One dressed in red and yellow. He was holding up Jinx's discarded bag of potato chip to a huge woman in a cat mask. "Don't eat that, Kid Flash," she warned, "It could be a trap."

He eyed the bag. "Yeah, I know. But where did it come from?"

Jinx laughed softly as she gestured with her hand to a spotlight near them, who she recognized as Teen Titans. It fell, and before it could land on and shatter their skulls, the woman noticed and held it up and threw it to the other side of the street.

The cat lady's gaze slowly looked from Kid Flash to the two Brotherhood members looking over the edge of the apartment. "Brotherhood," she growled.

"That's right, you pitsniffing do-gooders!"

Now that they had been discovered, the duo thought they might as well reveal themselves and leaped from their perch. Jinx was caught a moment before hitting the ground by Gizmo, who switched his backpack from its spider-legged mode to being a jetpack.

Kid Flash smiled at Jinx. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with this crowd, anyway?" he asked in a flirtatious way.

The Brotherhood girl narrowed her eyes, which flashed pink. "Cool it, Jinx!"

She stared for a couple more seconds before folding her arms and looking away from Gizmo, pretending to forget about Kid Flash. He did that sort of thing every time they met. "It's usually you who needs the attitude adjustment," she murmured to her teammate.

"Kid Flash!" snapped the female Titan, "This is no time for this."

"C'mon, Pantha! They're just a couple of thieves. If we provoke them, we can take them."

"Not if you're outnumbered," a voice hissed.

Four more Brotherhood members swaggered into view. They were in a flash recognized as the spider-headed Fang, biker guy Johnny Rancid, rock-n-roller Punk Rocket, and stuck-up blonde Kitten.

The Titan in yellow scratched his head. "Okay, let me restate that. 'C'mon, Pantha! They're just six thieves. If we provoke them, we can STILL take them.'"

Fang glared with all six red eyes. "Do you want to antagonize us?"

"Really," Pantha groaned, "this is no time for this."

Three more Titans came from the skies, landing on the empty street. They were Hot Spot and the brothers Thunder and Lightning. "Don't start something," Hot Spot said, most likely to the Brotherhood.

"Who called in the flying elemental boys?" Kitten remarked, "Ooh, Fang! I'm terrified!"

Hot Spot conjured up balls of flame in his hands. His temper was already flaring up. "You will be!"

"Why, what are you going to do?"

The flaming boy thought about that for a moment, and then he smirked, having come up with a decent comeback. "We'll blow you back to The Outsiders so hard that S. E. Hinton will feel it, you Brotherhood greasers! You're no threat!"

"Nice one!" laughed Kid Flash, "Wait, how often do you read?"

Hot Spot looked right at him. "I'm smarter than you think, Flash." Instead of getting angry, a ridiculous amount of tear gushed from his eyes, hissing when they came into contact with his flaming skin. Soon, his head was enveloped in a cloud of steam.

"You know that the greasers were the 'good guys' in that book, right?" Punk Rocket pointed out.

Hot Spot scowled. "Your mom."

"My mom," retorted Fang coolly, "is the sister of both Madame Rouge and earth-moving Terra's father."

Thunder raised an eyebrow. "So, if we bother you, you'll go running to your powerful aunt and cousin?"

"We can take you ourselves, slug-brains!" snapped Gizmo.

"Of course, if they ever did find out you've messed with me..."

Johnny Rancid interrupted. "Besides, who you calling greasers? My hair is _clean_!"

"Ah, yes." Lightning inhaled deeply. "I can smell the very floral shampoo from this spot!"

All the Titans laughed except for Pantha. "Boys! This is no time for a fight!" she barked.

As she was yelling at them, Johnny charged forward, fist pulled back. He caught Lightning off guard with a punch in the face that sent him flying. "Brother!" Thunder ran to get him.

"_That's it_!"

With a snarling roar worthy of her namesake animal, Pantha barreled unexpectedly at Johnny, enraged. But before one could throw a strike of any kind at the other, a bolt of green energy struck the floor between them, causing the huge Titan to stop in her tracks. The lovely Tamaranean Starfire lowered herself from the sky where her starbolt hit. "Please, what is the matter?"

"He attacked Lightning," growled Pantha, pointing at Johnny.

"_Attacked_? C'mon, Catwoman, it was a punch! One punch!"

Pantha gestured at Jinx and Gizmo. "Not to mention those two pranksters tried to flatten me and Kid Flash!"

Jinx glared. "Flatten a super-speed kid and someone as strong as she's supposed to be? You just threw it away, and Kid Flash could just run!"

Both teams all started yelling what they thought about the situation at once. When Starfire held up her hand, they quieted down. Her green eyes turned to Fang. "Please, we will try not to cause trouble for you if you do not cause trouble for us," she said, "Perhaps we could both take our friends and return home?"

"We were here first!" screamed Gizmo.

Fang gave him a red-eyed glare. "Relax." He looked back at Starfire. "Maybe you could just take your Titans and go complaining to Robin about us, unless you want to fight here and now! Gizmo and Jinx _were_ here first."

"No! I do not want to fight!" Starfire shook her head vigorously. "I wish only to negotiate!"

"Yeah? Well, what makes you think we want to talk to you Teen Titans?"

The moment the alien opened her mouth, Punk Rocket played a power chord that blew her off her feet. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "I am warning you, I do not wish to fight..."

She was cut off when a glob of Fang's spider silk flew into her face. The furious Titans powered their attacks as they rushed at the Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood fought back. Starfire had just pulled the sticky gray stuff off her face and was now watching the scene from a safe spot in the air with some disappointment. "Friends!" she called down to the Teen Titans, "We do not need to fight! I am fine!"

Then came the obnoxious voice of Kitten as a shining whip flicked up from the battle, wound around her leg, and pulled her down from midair. "That's what _you_ think!"

By now, Starfire was preoccupied with Kitten, Kid Flash was up against Jinx, Hot Spot fought Fang, Thunder and Lightning were against Punk Rocket, and Pantha wrestled Johnny Rancid. The brawl was interrupted by the sound of police sirens. Everyone looked up and broke away from their opponents.

Four police cars stopped in the middle of the street, surrounding the Titans and Brotherhood of Evil members. Sliding out from one of them was a man familiar to them all. He had retired from being a hero and let Robin take his place. Now he was the chief of police. "Bruce Wayne!" gasped the Teen Titans.

"That's right." Bruce nodded. "Now, this is the fifth brawl this week. I'm warning you, if I catch any member of either of your groups in another one of these fights, he or she will be sent to jail."

There was a reason he didn't capture the troublemaking Brotherhood teens that very moment. For one thing, so far, all they'd done was steal. Another reason was that every time they sent a member of the Brotherhood of Evil to jail in the past, there was a huge jailbreak the next day. The Brain was their leader, and he always came up with a quick plan to get his underlings out of trouble.

"It was them." Kid Flash pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Jinx and Gizmo. "Not us."

"It doesn't matter who started the fight," said Bruce tonelessly, "The point is that you should stop fighting over things like these. If someone from the Brotherhood steals a priceless gem and Robin goes with some Titans to stop them, that's fine. But no more random street fights!" he suddenly snapped, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

In a moment, Bruce drove off with the rest of the police force and the teenagers turned with their groups to go home.

-----

Good old Titans Tower, home of the Teen Titans, built on an island in the Jump City Bay. Beast Boy and Starfire were alone in the living room, sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"And then he said that if anyone, even one of us, is in a fight with the Brotherhood without good reason, they will be punished."

"Oh," sighed Beast Boy, flipping channels, "That's great, Star."

"Great? What is great about it? It means you will be sent to jail if you are caught battling a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, even if you are not the one doing the fighting!"

"What?" The little green hero whipped around and looked at Starfire. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening."

Starfire leaned over to Beast Boy and looked at him in a questioning way. "Friend, you have been acting strangely as of late. Please tell me, what is the matter?"

Beast Boy shook is head, ears drooping. "Nah, it's nothing."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you will feel better."

"It's too embarrassing."

"Please?"

"Fine!" He dropped the remote on the table. "Alright, Star, here's the thing." Reluctantly, he inched over to her and whispered in her ear, "_I have a crush on Raven_."

Her eyes widened a large amount, even for her. "You do?" she gasped, "It is wonderful to feel such a way about someone! Why are you so unhappy?"

"She hates me!" he half-whined, "She never laughs at any of my jokes, and every time I say something to her, it just makes her mad! Maybe she's just not my type, but I still like her..." Beast Boy slumped in his seat.

"In that case, perhaps you will find another girl someday!" Starfire grinned optimistically. "She will laugh at your jokes, she will have the pleasant conversations with you, and you may even be joined together in a marriage someday."

"Eww!" Beast Boy retched. "Dude! C'mon, I'm too young to be thinking about that kind of thing!"

Starfire gave him a warm smile. "See? You seem to be feeling better already!"

The changeling lost any kind of expression as he picked up the remote and turned his attention back to the TV screen. "I guess so, Star."

"Hey."

The two gasped and whipped around. Robin was standing in the doorway. "Hey!" yelled Beast Boy, "Were you spying on us or something?"

Robin shrugged. "Hey, I noticed you seemed a little upset lately, too. Now that I know what's wrong..."

"Don't tell Raven!"

"I won't, I won't. I just know something that might make you feel better..."

-----

If you have trouble figuring these kinds of things out, here's the cast so far.

Romeo: Beast Boy

Benvolio: Starfire

Mercutio: Robin

Tybalt: Fang

Sampson: Jinx

Gregory: Gizmo

Abraham: Pantha

Balthazar: Kid Flash

Escalus: Bruce Wayne

The Montagues: The Teen Titans

The Capulets: The Brotherhood of Evil


	2. My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate

Well, here we have it! Another chapter of Two Team, Both Alike In Dignity. What is Robin's idea? What'll happen when Terra meets Beast Boy? Well, this chapter tells you, of course. I hope you enjoy it, and remember, reviews are appreciated - but not flames. Please, avoid flames. Praise and criticism, of course, are welcome.

-----

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a rabbit, leaped over the back of the sofa, and landed in front of Robin, where he turned back into a human. "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Have you heard about the party the Brotherhood of Evil are having at their base tonight?"

"Oh." Beast Boy frowned. "You mean the 'criminals only' one?"

Robin smirked. "It would be a lot of fun if we went, just the three of us." He pointed at himself, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

Once he pointed to her, the Tamaranean asked, "But how would we enter their base without being attacked and thrown out? They all know who we are."

"I've had these costumes ready for us, in case we ever needed to go undercover," said Robin, lifting three heavy boxes from the hall and dropping them in the living room, "We'll just put them on and come up with fake names."

The changeling opened one of the boxes, where he found tattered gray clothes and some red dye. It brought to mind a prank Cyborg once played on him involving such red dye and shampoo. "Oh, I get it," he muttered, "I guess I should turn the shower on. Wait, dude. You never come up with these kinds of plans!" He stared at Robin. "Sneaking into a criminal mastermind's base just for _fun_?"

"Why not?" The Teen Titan leader shrugged. "Going would probably cheer you up, Beast Boy. It might also give us a chance to spy on the Brotherhood."

"Oh." Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly. "I hadn't thought of that."

"What about the others?" asked Starfire, "What if they feel unhappy when they find that we had attended the party without them?"

"They'll understand. It would be too risky if we all went."

"Should I start the shower now?" Beast Boy squeezed the bottle of dye.

"Go ahead. Starfire, let's get this gear on."

Starfire grinned. "You may meet the special girl there! She may be the one who adores your jokes and has much in common with you!" she suggested.

Beast Boy's ears drooped again as he headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, some villain girl who likes me more than Raven... That'd be too cool."

-----

A pretty teenage girl with long blonde hair sat across a table from Madame Rouge in the Brotherhood base. "Aunt Rouge," she sighed, "I don't want Red X for a boyfriend!"

Madame Rouge shook her head. "I'm afraid that it cannot be helped. The Brain has already promised and arranged your future marriage."

"Would you like some more pie, Terra dear?" asked a smiling old lady, holding a piping hot cherry pie out in front of the girl, "You know it'll put a smile on your face!"

"No thanks, Mother Mae-Eye."

Mae-Eye had been kind of a nanny to the younger members of the Brotherhood for a long time. As long as Terra could remember, Mother Mae-Eye was there. She and Fang seemed to be her favorites.

"Why are you upset about having to marry or even just date Red X anyway?" Mother Mae-Eye put down her pie and started counting off his good traits on her fingers. "He's a great fighter, he's charming, he's an excellent thief, and he's not too bad-looking..."

"I heard he's a flirt, for one thing." Terra groaned. "If we do get married, he'll still be all over the place with Jinx or Cheshire. I don't even really like him that much. Besides, I'm too young to be engaged to someone."

"How old are you?" asked Madame Rouge, "Please remind me."

"She's fourteen."

"Yeah. I'm fourteen."

"Oh, you are too young." Rouge shook her head again, letting her fist fall onto the table. "But even so, if the Brain insists on it, you will be married. Keep in mind you're not the only one who has been matched with another in this group. Remember your cousin Fang and Kitten?"

"I know, but they actually like each other. They actually knew each other before, too, since Kitten's dad is Killer Moth. Killer Moth's a member."

Madame Rouge snapped her fingers. "Ah, I remember!" she said, "Red X will be coming to our party tonight. It will give the two of you some time to get to know each other. You may come to like him."

Terra sprawled onto the tabletop. "Aunt Rouge, I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Who said you'd fall in love at first sight?"

"Well, I don't fall in love with a guy in just one night."

"You say that, but have you ever fallen in love before at all?"

"Uh, no..."

Mother Mae-Eye patted the teenage girl on the back. "It won't be so bad. Even if you don't like him, enjoy yourself at the party!"

"I'll try." Her eyes fixed on the pie that Mae-Eye placed on the table. "Can I have a fork?"

"Certainly, Terra dear!"

She handed her a fork, which she dug into the pie. "Thanks. I think I want it after all."

-----

Later that night, the party was on. A wooden dancing floor was set up in the middle of the biggest room in the Brotherhood base with the teenagers and other members below thirty enjoying themselves under the lights. The older ones stood out of earshot of their music whether just on the sidelines or in different rooms, discussing evil plans and helping themselves to the refreshments prepared by Mother Mae-Eye.

That's when there was a knock at the door, answered by Ding Dong Daddy, who was standing "sentry." Three strangers were just outside.

"Hello," said the one in sunglasses and orange, black, and silver armor.

"And who are you, uh... crew?" he said, unable to think of any good beatnik-ish rhymes.

"What's with the rhyme, mime?" snorted the reddish boy in tattered street clothes.

The armored one gave him a stern look, and then turned back to Ding Dong Daddy. "I am Deathstroke."

"Huh, if I'd heard of someone with a name like yours, I think I'd remember."

"We're new in town."

"Yes." The third newcomer was clad in very bulky green armor. "I am Dr. Amazing Mumgon the Terrible!" This person's voice was surprisingly high-pitched. They gestured at the reddish one. "My henchman, Henchy, has the ability to shapeshift into a..."

They weren't quite finished before Henchy leaped right in front of Ding Dong Daddy and transformed into a spiny anteater.

"...An echidna! He makes very villainous use of this ability."

The doorman observes at the spiky reddish animal. "That's an echidna?"

Henchy shifted back. "Yeah, but they're usually blackish."

Apparently out of things to say, he stepped aside. "You've said the password, now come on into the club."

With Deathstroke in front, the trio of strangers went down the ramp into the Brotherhood of Evil base. "Henchy" punched his fist into the air triumphantly when nobody else could hear but them. "Yes!"

"Terra," sighed Madame Rouge, "smile!"

"I don't want to."

Terra's shiny hair was in a neat ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon matching her yellow dress. "You look lovely, Terra, and you'd look even more gorgeous if you smiled for Red X."

Instead, she scowled. "I don't care how I look, I don't like dresses. And I don't like Red X, either."

"How can you say that? You've not yet met him."

"Now she has," said a robotic voice.

The two women looked up from where they were sitting in the corner of the main room. Monsieur Mallah the talking gorilla was holding the Brain, the Brotherhood's leader and the one who spoke. Standing right beside them was a young man in a black bodysuit with a white skull mask. Over his left eye was a red X-mark.

Rouge gave her niece a tap on the shoulder and she stood up. "Hello," she muttered to the masked person, "I'm Terra."

He held out his hand. "I'm Red X. You probably guessed that."

Terra just stared at the hand. Red X extended it further. "Oh, right." Reluctantly, she took it and he started to lead her toward the dance floor.

Madame Rouge groaned and shook her head. "She hasn't made the best first impression."

She, the Brain, and Mallah watched the two young miscreants dance, hoping to see signs that they were starting to like each other. Kitten and Fang weren't too far away, and they definitely had more enthusiasm than the other pair of criminal fiancées. "Terra must eventually get used to Red X," said the Brain, "We need his skill in the Brotherhood of Evil, and I do not plan on undoing the match I've made anytime soon."

"You're a bit too proud of your ability as a matchmaker. Who were the last two you've 'hooked up' and they've liked it?"

They all knew the answer. It was the two who were still dancing circles around Terra and Red X. The former hastily backed away from the latter. "I'm kind of tired," she said very quickly, "I'm going to go sit down. Let's dance later."

After a pause, the masked thief shrugged. "Sure." Once Terra had left the dance floor, he approached Cheshire, smirking behind his mask.

Rouge let her face fall into her palm. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful."

Neither the Brain nor Mallah said anything. The Brain was probably too disappointed and Mallah most likely wasn't speaking because the Brain wasn't. Finally, the organ in a jar beeped, "Well, perhaps my matchmaking skills are no longer as sharp as my knack for making evil plans."

Fang and Kitten also split up in the middle of their dance, but that was because Fang sensed something. Something was up. He told Kitten to wait for him while he checked it out. It was something about that weird rusty-colored kid watching everyone else apathetically against the wall. He wasn't a Brotherhood member. Who was he? Looking him over with all six eyes, it hit Fang. "He's a Teen Titan!" he gasped.

"What's up this time?"

The spider-boy turned around where Johnny Rancid was standing. "Sense anything weird about that guy?" Fang pointed with a spider limb.

"What's the matter," Johnny laughed, "Your spider-sense tingling?"

"Seriously. Take a good look at him."

Johnny Rancid stared right at the person Fang was pointing at. He narrowed his eyes. "That's Beast Boy from the Teen Titans!"

"Exactly."

"_Who _is Beast Boy from the Teen Titans?"

The new interruption was the Brain, placed on a pedestal. "He doesn't belong here!" Johnny Rancid snapped, glaring in the Titan's direction.

If the Brain had eyes as far as anyone else could tell, he'd have been observing the stranger intently. "Indeed. And why not?"

Sighing, Beast Boy stood up. "Forget about Raven. Just be yourself." Fang hissed tensely when he started to approach Kitten. "Hey, pretty girl! How'd you like to... OW!"

He received a vicious slap across the face. "I'm taken, you weirdo?"

"_He just tried to pick up my girl!_" hissed the spider-headed thief, again jabbing his arachnid leg at Beast Boy, who was staggering away from Kitten in a daze.

"And this party's for villains only!" Johnny smirked. "Want us to chase him out?"

"That will not be necessary. He is not causing any trouble, and if he does, we will have him greatly outnumbered."

"But..."

"Calm down, boys, and have some PIE!"

Mother Mae-Eye bounced up to the delinquents, holding two spoons in the air that were heaping with pastry. Before they could react, she shoved the end of a spoon into each of their mouths, forcing them to swallow the contents. In a moment, their eyes were tinted pink.

"Now," she said sweetly, "You boys are going to leave that nice boy alone unless he starts being mean to us, and you're going to run along and have fun."

"Yes, Mother..."

Fang's eyes darkened to their normal red and he went back to Kitten. Johnny also returned to normal and walked off.

"Well handled, Mae-Eye," beeped the Brain.

"Aw, it was no trouble!" the nanny chuckled, "I've been with those kids their entire lives, and I know that they just can't resist my pie! Would you like some, Master?"

"I have no mouth."

"...Right." She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry!"

-----

Something drew Beast Boy to the blonde girl sitting quietly on the side of the dance floor. He was sure he knew who she was. The name just escaped him. There was something about her, though. Something that made him approach her instead of Cheshire, Jinx, or Kitten for a second time. "Hey," he tried once he was in front of her.

She looked up. "Hi."

"So, um, what's your name?"

"Terra."

Oh, right. Fang's cousin. Madame Rouge's niece. "I'm, uh... Henchy."

"Nice to meet you, Henchy." She raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, too, Terra."

There was a lot of silence. But it somehow seemed meaningful. It gave Beast Boy a sense that this flirting attempt was actually going well. Despite what had happened with Kitten, he decided to risk it. "So, do you... do you..." He found the nerve to finish. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Terra smiled somewhat shyly. She stood up and took his hand. "Sure," was her reply.

They danced. First they hardly moved, dancing just to be doing something at all. Then they started to get into it. Kitten and Fang looked up from their own dance at them. Fang gave a shocked hiss. Brotherhood miscreants standing on the sidelines watched them. Just that dance made them start to think about each other.

Beast Boy's thoughts were, _This feels so weird. _I_ feel so weird. She's not Raven. She's a bad guy. How come I feel like I'm starting to like her? And my animal-ish senses... I think she kind of likes me, too. And now I'm confusing myself. Maybe she's the kind of girl Star was talking about._

Terra's were, _Wow, this feels a lot better than dancing with Red X. He's kind of cute, actually. If I wasn't set up with X, I'd definitely ask this guy out. I wonder where he's from. I've never heard of "Henchy" before. Kind of a weird name. He seems a little nervous, though, like he's hiding something._

Then the former's thoughts changed. _C'mon, Beast Boy. Just do it. You know you want to. You'll never get another chance like this. Just grab her and do it._

The feet of Terra and her dance partner stopped moving. They paused, looking each other in the eye. "Is something wrong?" asked the Brotherhood girl.

"No way. Terra?"

"Yeah?"

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss, the first real kiss either had really gotten. They closed their eyes and let the world around them dissolve, thinking only of each other's presence – up until Terra felt a tap on her shoulder that brought her zooming back to reality. Fang was standing nearby with Kitten just behind.

Beast Boy could hear him grinding his rather large, pointy teeth. "Terra," he said as calmly as he could, "who's this guy?"

"His name's Henchy. What's eating you, Fang?"

"Do you... know him?"

"What're you being protective for?" Terra huffed. She turned back to her new friend. "Don't mind Fang. He's just my cousin and he's got anger issues. Want to dance some more?"

_Oh, crud. I know he knows who I am. _"No, it's okay, Terra," he said sweetly, "I got to go about now." He turned and walked away, and before he went out of sight, he smiled at the girl in the yellow dress. "It was fun. Let's meet again sometime."

Fang glared after him. His aunt put a hand on his shoulder. "Shameful, Fang! Your cousin was beginning to enjoy herself. Do not fear, Terra. He will tell no one that you danced with and _kissed_ Beast Boy." Madame Rouge gave Fang a sharp look that made him cringe.

Terra's blue eyes widened. "That was Beast Boy?" _A Teen Titan?_

"Yes, it was," she replied, "but I understand and he has gone now. Perhaps we could find Red X and the two of you could continue getting to know each other."

"Er, no thanks." The geokinetic shook her head. "I'm kind of tired already. I'm going back home."

With nobody caring to stop her, she took the ribbon out of her hair and departed from the party.

-----

Well, that marks the end of Chapter 2. Here's the updated cast list.

Romeo: Beast Boy

Juliet: Terra

Benvolio: Starfire

Mercutio: Robin

Tybalt: Fang

Nurse: Mother Mae-Eye

Paris: Red X

Sampson: Jinx

Gregory: Gizmo

Abraham: Pantha

Balthazar: Kid Flash

Escalus: Bruce Wayne

The Montagues: The Teen Titans

The Capulets: The Brotherhood of Evil


End file.
